À demi-mot
by Moira-chan
Summary: Où Crowley et Aziraphale n'ont pas besoin de nommer ce qu'ils ressentent – parce qu'un seul geste, parce qu'un seul regard vaut bien mille et une paroles. Recueil de drabbles/courts OS.


**Titre :** À demi-mot  
**Genres :** Recueil de drabbles/courts OS, romance, fluff, tranches de vie  
**Rating :** K  
**Personnages/Pairing :** Aziraphale/Crowley  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Good Omens/De bons présages appartiennent à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett.

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello hello, et merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic ! Il s'agira d'un recueil de petites scènes inspirées de la liste _50 Wordless Ways to Say "I Love You"_ disponible sur le Tumblr 50-item-writing-prompts, qui va teeellement bien à ce couple je trouve. TwT Je sais pas combien j'arriverai à en faire, mais si celui-ci plaît à quelqu'un, ce sera déjà génial - alors encore merci et bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**01 : Pour un dessert  
**

Dès les premiers jours de la Création, les humains avaient non seulement cherché à mais aussi _eu besoin_ _de_ se nourrir ; dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur la première et la plus coupable des pommes, cependant, Crowley avait songé qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attrait de l'alimentation. Faire l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche, de mâcher, d'avaler, sans pouvoir imaginer ni prévoir la sensation qui en résulterait avant que l'objet ne rencontre les papilles… Un risque inutile, à son humble et démoniaque avis. Un grand saut dans le vide, comme du haut de la porte à l'orient d'Eden, mais volontaire et sans être certain que l'issue en serait favorable. (De manière générale, il n'était pas vraiment en faveur des chutes volontaires.)

En six mille ans d'existence sur Terre, cependant, il avait eu l'occasion de réviser son jugement – maintes et maintes fois. À l'égard des boissons, tout d'abord, en particulier par le vin (correction : les _bons_ vins), même s'il n'avait rien contre la plupart des autres alcools, sauf peut-être la bière qui n'avait décidément pas le _standing_ nécessaire ; mais les humains avaient inventé les restaurants, imaginé la gastronomie, et il y avait eu des huîtres à Rome en 41. Un banquet au château d'un certain Arthur, cinq cent ans plus tard – et dire que le sanglier n'était plus au goût du jour, regrettable. Puis Londres et ses rues toujours plus nombreuses, regorgeant de toujours plus d'établissements à découvrir, proposant des mets toujours plus variés et recherchés, parfois à outrance ; et dans tous ces cas il y avait eu un certain _ange_ pour oser prétendre que la tentation relevait des attributions de Crowley et non des siennes-  
Alors, forcément, il avait changé d'avis. En partie. Au sujet de certains plats du moins. Et plus spécifiquement…

Plus spécifiquement – bien qu'il ne tienne pas considérablement à le faire savoir –, il devait reconnaître qu'un dessert était devenu ce qu'on pourrait appeler son préféré.  
_L'angel cake_.

Confortablement affalé plus qu'installé dans l'une des chaises du _Ritz_, une main nonchalamment glissée dans la poche, il tenait du bout des doigts de l'autre une de leurs cuillères en argent et hésita un instant à l'enfoncer dans le petit gâteau qui se dressait sous ses yeux. Avec sa texture moelleuse, accompagné de crème légère… Arrosé de coulis rouge et saupoudré de fraises, framboises, myrtilles et sucre glace.

« Est-ce que… »

Sitôt qu'il entendit la voix de celui dont il n'avait pas besoin de se redresser pour sentir le regard rivé sur lui, les lèvres de Crowley s'arquèrent en un sourire satisfait.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de manger ton dessert, Crowley ? poursuivit son ange. _Aziraphale_.  
– Nah, répondit-il alors. Plus très faim. »

En fait, il n'avait jamais _très faim_, puisqu'il n'avait jamais faim du tout ; mais son camarade, ami de toujours, compagnon d'armes ne souligna pas, et cette fois-ci le démon releva la tête, tourna les yeux vers lui, son air taquin à peine dissimulé derrière ses lunettes sombres.

« Tu peux l'avoir, si tu veux.  
– Oh, mais c'est ton-  
– Mon ange. »

Courte pause. Le temps qu'Aziraphale se reprenne, l'air d'hésiter entre l'espoir et l'indignation légère, et cesse de lorgner sur la pâtisserie pour ne regarder que lui.

« Je sais que tu le veux, continua-t-il. _Tu _sais que tu le veux. Prends-le. »

Puis, après une pause supplémentaire, tout juste assez longue pour lui laisser le temps d'hésiter, tout juste trop courte pour l'empêcher de prendre la bonne (_ahah !_) décision-

« Et ne me remercie pas, je suis un démon, les démons n'aiment pas les remerciements.  
– E-Eh bien… »

Il ne fallut pas plus de ces deux mots pour que les lèvres de Crowley s'étirent encore davantage.

D'un geste aussi nonchalant que calculé, il laissa tomber la cuillère en argent sur la nappe blanche et glissa sa deuxième main dans son autre poche. Se redressa sur son siège, vaguement, peut-être, juste assez pour ne rien manquer des gestes d'Aziraphale – et tandis qu'il échangeait avec celui-ci un dernier regard mutuellement satisfait, il se rappela comme à chaque fois exactement _pourquoi_ l'angel cake était son dessert préféré-  
_Parce que c'était celui auquel son ange était incapable de résister._

* * *

Je l'ai pas indiqué au début pour pas spoiler la chute, mais celui-ci était inspiré du thème 39 : "Lui laisser ton dessert au restaurant parce que c'est son préféré".

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si c'est le cas, ça m'encouragera à récidiver x33 À bientôt !


End file.
